Boot Camp
by vwvanlover
Summary: The Rowdy Ruff Boys team up with Him, after thirteen years to take down the girls with a different approach. But what happens when they start to grow feelings for their enemies, at boot camp...
1. Roommates

Boot Camp

Hope you like it :D

I don't own the ppg's

Enjoy….

"You called for us?" Brick said clearly annoyed

"Yes, boys I have a project for you" The cross-dressing demon said turning around to address his 'sons'.

"Bout time…" Boomer mumbled

Both of his brothers smacked him, at the same time.

"So, what's the project?" The dark haired one asked

"You are going to help me finally destroy the girls" He said smiling evilly at the whirlpool of scenes of his mortal enemies in front of him.

"We've tried this…..It never works" Brick said rolling his eyes

"The last time you tried was over ten years ago!" Him corrected in a demonic voice

"Ok, so what's so different this time?" Butch asked

"You three and the girls are all eighteen now..." Him said laughing "And what one of the most important thing to eighteen year old girls is…."

"Romance…." All three brothers said catching their 'father's' drift

"Exactly, so you three are going to convince the girls, you were made for each other…" He added

"Then we use the connection they think has formed….." Brick said smirking evilly

"To tear them apart…." Butch added smirking as well

"Very good boys…..You start in the morning"

**Buttercup's POV:**

"So Professor tell me again why we're going to this boot camp…" Bubbles asked packing the last of her 'essentials'

"Honey, it's to help you handle your new powers maturely" He said smiling.

"Ok…." She said

"Bubbles, are you ready yet we were supposed to leave an hour ago…" Blossom said grabbing her bag and floating to the Professor to tell him good bye.

"I'm coming…" She wined and hugged Professor.

"Let's hit it…" I said grabbing my bag, and floating into the air.

"Love you, Professor!" We yelled and took off

"This is gunna be boring….." Bubbles wined when we were almost there

"Bubbs, are you serious? You sound like your twelve…." I said rolling my eyes behind my sunglasses.

"Bubbles think about it, Professor said there is gunna be other superheroes there too, so maybe cute guys?"

"Yes, We got some fresh butt to kick!" I said doing a flip in the air, and turning my ipod up loud enough for the girls to hear.

They laughed and we touched down at the entrance of the camp.

"Hey look guys, there's a note" Blossom said

I turned down my music, as my red head sister read the note aloud.

"Welcome girls, the cabin down the trail is where you will be staying for the next few weeks of training. Your roommates will be waiting to meet you there. We hope you enjoy your stay"

"Race you there…" I yelled taking off down the trail

"Oh you are so on!" My sisters yelled flying after me

I soared into the cabin, and spun around to my sisters, laughing.

"And the winner, the one and only, the champion of all champions, BUTTERCUP UTONIUM!" I yelled laughing.

"It's about time you three showed up…" We heard from behind us.

I whirled around to see three, what looked like grown up versions of the ruffs, in front of us.

"What, you're not happy to see us?" Brick asked

"Over joyed" I said sarcastically glaring at them.


	2. New Powers

Boot Camp Ch. 2

Buttercup's POV:

"Over joyed" I said sarcastically glaring at the three of them

"What are you three doing here?" Blossom asked

"We're your roommates…" Brick said smiling

"Hi, Boomer" Bubbles said giggling

"Hey, Bubbles"

Blossom and I just looked at each other, and rolled our eyes.

"Ok, so we got this note when we got here. We don't have any training until tomorrow. So, we have the rest of the day to catch up." Brick said walking over to us, and handing the note to Blossom.

"Yea, you three just don't try any funny stuff." Blossom said glaring at Brick.

"Fine with us….but there's one problem" Butch said

We just glared at him, waiting…

"There's only three rooms, and they're color coded…." Brick added

"Wonderful…" I sighed grabbing my bag and heading towards the rooms.

My sisters followed my lead, and we went to our corresponding rooms.

I put my bag, on the bed on the opposite side of the room from Butch's.

Just then I got a text, from Blossom.

"Do you wanna join me and Bubbles we're going to the lake to try to avoid the ruffs…."

"Yea…meet you by the door in five…" I texted and grabbed my swim suit and went to the bathroom, that I unfortunetly had to share with Butch.

I put on my green bikini top, black and green board shorts, and put on my t-shirt over it.

I came out and Butch, was gone.

I grabbed my i-pod and phone, and went to the front room.

Blossom was there looking frustrated, and Brick was sitting on the couch in a shirt and swim trunks.

I looked at Blossom, confused.

"The guys are going with us" She said sounding like her perfect plan had been sabotaged.

I rolled my eyes, and stood next to my sister.

Just then Butch came around the corner.

"We ready to go?" He asked us.

"We're waiting on the love birds…." Brick said rolling his eyes

"Ok, ready!" Bubbles said flying around the corner in her baby blue polka dot bikini.

Boomer came out a little later looking for his sunglasses.

"Boomer, they're on top of your head" Butch said shaking his head.

"Oh….right I knew that"

When we got to the lake I pulled Blossom to the side.

"What happened to getting rid of the guys?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well, Bubbles of course invited Boomer, who in turn invited those two…" She said rolling her eyes.

"Awesome….So what do you think about them? Do we just like act like they're not our mortal enemies?"

"No, we can't trust them…..at least not yet" She said going back to where everybody was

By the time we got back all the guys were shirtless.

I had to admit Butch was actually kind of good looking….for a ruff.

I took off my cover-up and laid put my stuff down next to Blossom.

I took a running start, and soared into the air, doing a back flip into a perfect cannonball.

I came up to see I had successfully drenched the guys.

"Girls, are you coming in, or what?" I yelled

"Not right now, I was going to get some sun first." Bubbles said

I rolled my eyes

"Bubbles, she wasn't talking to us" Blossom explained

Butch looked at me and smirked, and then just disappeared.

"Where the hell…" I asked his brothers but they jumped in the water, before I could finish.

Just as they came to the surface I felt arms around my waist.

"Boo" I heard Butch whisper in my ear.

I grabbed his arms and threw him out of the water and into a nearby tree.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled getting up.

"Touch me again, and your dead" I said glaring at him as I got out of the water, and grabbing my stuff.

I flew to a tree on the other side of the lake, and sat in the shade, putting my i-pod on full volume.

Later that evening, we headed back to the cabin, because Bubbles could sense a bad storm coming.

I got changed, and went and sat on the couch resting before training tomorrow.

Everybody joined me, and we sat just talking. Blossom sat next to me on the couch, Bubbles sat on the floor next to Boomer, Brick sat on the floor next to the coffee table, and Butch sat next to Brick.

"So, you guys got any new powers?" Brick asked

"Yea, you?" She said arching her brow.

"Yea, check this out…." He picked up a candle on from the coffee table, and blew on the wick.

A flame sparked, and then the candle was lit.

"Ok, well watch this…" She put her finger up to the flame Brick had just created, and it froze and turned into a block of ice.

"Not, bad red…" He said smirking at her.

"You either…"

"So, what about you Bubbles?" Brick asked

"Um, well I can do this…" She stood up and looked out the window, and all of the sudden the rain stopped and the sun came out. But, just as she turned around the rain poured down again.

"That's awesome Bubbles!" Boomer said smiling

"Thanks" She said laughing

"I can do this" He said walking over to the kitchen sink, and whirled his fingers in the air, and formed a tiny rain cloud, that started pouring in the sink.

"Wow" Bubbles said giggling

"What about you BC?" Butch asked smiling.

"Me?" I asked

"Yea, what's your special power?"

"Um…"

"She doesn't have one…." Blossom said for me.

"Oh, well that's ok…." Boomer said sitting back down.

"Well, there is this one thing, I've been trying…" I said sitting up on my knees.

"Really, what is it?" Bubbles asked

"You can't laugh …" I said looking at Brick and Butch.

They both shook their heads.

"Ok….Here goes nothing…." I said closing my eyes, and concentrating really hard.

I suddenly felt a rush of air, and opened my eyes to find myself sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Where'd she go?" Brick asked

"Over here" I said jumping down from the counter and walking back to the couch.

They all just stared at me, in shock.

"You just teleported…" Blossom said in shock.

"Yea…."

"Do you know how long, I've been trying to do that?" Butch asked

"Can't you do that too?"

"No, I just turn invisible, but teleportation is like an another skill level."

"Really? Well I guess that just proves I'm better than you" I said laughing

He glared at me, but cracked a smile.

"Oh, we'll see about that tomorrow at training."


	3. Weaknesses

Boot Camp Ch. 3

Brick's POV:

I woke up at five thirty in the morning.

Him had told us to meet him for an update.

I quietly put on my red sweatshirt, and my cap, and looked across the room to make sure Blossom was still asleep.

She was peacefully lying in bed, fast asleep. She was kind of beautiful…..What am I saying? I have a mission, to worry about.

I snuck out of our room, and met Butch and Boomer in the front room. We carefully snuck out, and flew to an abandoned cabin two miles away.

Him was waiting for us…..crap.

"Where have you three been?" He asked in a demonic voice

"We had to sneak out….So, you wanted an update?" I asked

"Yes… How are the perfect little girls doing?"

"They're starting to trust, us" Butch laughed evilly

"They showed us they're new powers…" Boomer added

"Wonderful, good job boys… I'll be checking in the next couple of days, keep up the good work" Him smiled and vanished in a puff of smoke.

We started walking back to the cabin, to get a chance to talk.

"Hey Boomer, looks like you got Bubbles wrapped your finger" I laughed

"Yep, she's crazy about me" He bragged

"Those girls have gotten hot, since we last saw them"

"I know, I bet you guys twenty bucks, I can get BC in the sack by this time next week…" Butch bragged

"Oh, your on" I shaking his hand

We all laughed

"They're so stupid and gullible" I said

"I know, Bubbles is the worst I mean she's like a freakin' puppy following me everywhere. It's annoying as hell" Boomer said

"Yea and Blossom is all high and mighty, Ms. I can do anything, yea just because you're a bitch, doesn't make you royalty" I said

"Speaking of bitches…" Butch mumbled as Buttercup came out of the cabin, followed by Blossom and Bubbles.

"Where have you idiots been?" Buttercup spat

"You know….just taking a morning walk" Butch said smirking at her

"Oh yea, cause you know that's not gay at all" She said

"Would you two give it a rest we're gunna be late for training"

"Training? Already?" I asked

"Yea, we have to go north about ten miles"

"Well, let's go" Butch said taking off , we all followed

We landed at big white building, with two big double doors.

We went inside, and it was completely dark.

"Hello?" Bubbles yelled

All the lights came on and we were in one of two rooms.

The one we stood in was an office of some sort, with a large table of controls, and buttons, and a huge computer screen on one wall.

The other room, looked like a padded cell….

It had big square screens covering every inch

"Sweet….this is like the one Dad built" Buttercup said looking at all the controls.

Just then the computer screen lit up and words started appearing on it.

"Welcome, You six will be challenged on your ability to remain calm under pressure. Everyone has a weakness, but can you face it without reacting in any way?" Blossom read aloud "First competitor, Brick Jojo"

The door flew open, and I stepped inside.

**Buttercup's POV:**

Brick flew into the training room, and the door automatically slammed behind him.

I looked at Blossom, who looked at me nervously, and then looked back the window we could see Brick threw.

"Brick Jojo, once the training starts you will need to last five minutes in the training room." A woman's voice said over the intercom "Training begins in three….two….one"

Then all of a sudden, the whole training room went completely black.

Then he appeared to be in Him's old lair.

"What the hell?" Butch said as we all watched Brick.

Then red smoke surrounded him, then that unforgettable voice filled the air.

And Him put a claw on Brick's shoulder.

"Good Job Brick, you did a wonderful job" Brick's nostrils flared and he jaw tightened, but he didn't move an inch.

"Tell me Brick, how did you do it? How did you ignore all of their cries?" He asked

We could tell he was angry, but didn't let it show.

"I guess it's like they say" Him taunted and then a mirror appeared in front of Brick.

In the mirror it looked like a reflection of a much younger Brick, maybe a thirteen year old, with blood covering his hands and shirt.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree" Him whispered and then everything disappeared.

The lights came back on and everything was back to normal, but Brick still didn't move.

Blossom grabbed the microphone, and was about to ask him if he was okay, when Boomer stopped her.

Me and my sisters looked up at him in confusion.

"Just give him a minute" Boomer told us

A few minutes later Brick flew back out and slammed the door behind.

"Dude you ok?" Butch asked

"I' m fine" He snapped

All of us kind of avoided him, we could tell whatever he was thinking about bothered him.

Blossom trained after Brick, followed by Boomer, Bubbles, Butch, and lastly me.

I honestly had to say, I was nervous to say the least.

I flew into the room and stood facing the window, as Blossom and Bubbles gave me a thumbs up.

The room went black, and then I was in Townsville Dump. I would've known that with my eyes closed, just by the smell of cheap beer and cigarettes.

I told myself over and over that this wasn't real, just training.

I heard the familiar foot steps getting closer.

"Ay Kid, what are you doin' here?"

My skin crawled just hearing that his voice.

He wrapped his arms around me like he always used to…

"Guess it's just us, huh?" Ace whispered I could sense that slimy smirk in his voice.

**Blossom's POV: **

We watched as Buttercup tried to keep her cool, with Ace.

Bubbles and I knew how bad he had hurt her when we were five, and when we were fifteen and tried to take advantage of her. She hated the way he could pull on her heart strings, like nobody else could.

"So what her weakness is some guy flirting with her?" Butch asked rolling his eyes.

"It's not just a guy flirting with her" Bubbles corrected him getting mad that he would undermind our sister like that.

"He's used the soft spot she's had for him since we were five, to use her ever since then" I said watching her struggle to not punch him

"That's why she doesn't trust guys anymore, you can say it's sexist but he hurt her more than anyone ever has" Bubbles added.

Just then 'Ace' kissed Buttercup and she tightened her fists and squeezed her eyes shut trying to resist the urge to slap him, or give in and cry.

I had only seen Buttercup cry once in our whole lives, and it was about something he did.

Just then the lights turned back on and Buttercup flew out of the furious.

"BC, you ok?" Butch asked her catching her wrist.

"_**Don't**_… touch me" She spat putting on her sunglasses and snatching her wrist away from him.

Then she took off out of the building back towards the cabin.


	4. Not So Different

Boot Camp Ch. 4

I Do NOT OWN THE PPGS :D

**Blossom's POV:**

We all followed Buttercup home; she flew to her room, and Butch had sense enough to leave her alone.

Nobody talked the rest of the day, I think we all had too much going on in our heads.

I kept replaying my training over and over in my head.

_I was in downtown Townsville, staring at the burning building's remains. _

"_Blossom are you ok?" Bubbles asked_

"_Bloss, we couldn't have saved them even if we tried, it all happened too fast" Buttercup tried to explain_

_Then a man, most likely a family member of one of the victims, got up in my face yelling. _

"_You're the Powerpuff Girls! Yea right some heroes you are…I thought you were supposed to save lives not end them!" _

"_Sir we're sorry for your loss, but we didn't know about the bomb…" Buttercup said answering for me, because I was still in shock. _

"_Well then what are your powers worth, if you can even detect a bomb that a stupid monkey made? You should be ashamed of your selves!" He yelled and walked off shaking his head._

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling replaying that scene over and over. We saved everyone in Townsville all these years, except for that day. We should have been the victims that day.

That's why Mojo set up the bomb in the first place.

I sat up frustrated and looked at my phone.

2:45 a.m.

That's when I heard what sounded like muffled crying and yelling coming from Brick's side of the room.

I got out of bed, put on my robe, and quietly walked to his bed.

He was asleep, but sounded like he was having a bad dream.

"Brick….Brick wake up" I whispered

"Jess?" Brick whispered with his eyes still closed

"No, it me, it's Blossom"

He slowly opened his red eyes, and sat up.

"What happened?" He whispered looking at me with confusion

"I couldn't go to sleep, and then I overheard you, it sounded like sounded like you were having a nightmare, so…"

"Oh, well um…thanks"

"No problem"

I walked over to my side of the bed, and straightened up the sheets and ran the brush through my hair, and turned around to see Brick sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at me with a smirk.

"What?" I asked embarrassed.

"Nothing" He said shaking his head and smiling even bigger.

I shook my head confused, and put my brush back in my drawer, when I heard soft singing.

I smiled and floated to the door, and started to leave, when Brick stopped me.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"Well, I can't sleep…" I said and floated to the kitchen, where Buttercup was standing with the refrigerator door open, singing to herself.

**Buttercup's POV:**

"Couldn't sleep either?" I heard Blossom say from behind me…

"Nope" I said closing the refrigerator door.

"You guys couldn't sleep either?" Bubbles said walking to the front room with us.

We shook our heads and sat on the couch, just as Butch, Brick and Boomer came out and sat with us.

"So, why couldn't you guys sleep?" Boomer asked

"Training…" We all said in unison

We sat in silence for a minute, until Blossom spoke up.

"Um, guys can I ask something?" She said looking at the three boys

"Yea…" Brick said

"If you guys, hate Him so much, Why didn't you try to destroy him years ago?"

"It's not that easy" Boomer said as all of them looked at Blossom almost offended by her question.

"Ok, so if you hated the Professor for doing something, would you kill him?" Brick asked

"What? No…" Blossom said

"Well, same goes for us…."

"But that's totally different, the Professor's not a psychotic demon…" I said

"You guys think that life is so hard, growing up in a small town, having to save the day from every villain that comes your way. You three don't know a thing about life being hard alright? So, no your dad's not a psychopath, but Him is still our dad! Ok?" Butch yelled getting up and flying to our room

I looked at Blossom, then Brick and Boomer who were looking at the floor.

"Don't worry about him; he always gets mad like that when we talk about Him." Boomer said looking up at us.

"What was up with Butch's training today? Like what was that about?" I asked after a while of just sitting there.

"Um, out of the three of us I guess Him knew that Butch was the strongest…" Boomer said.

"Yea, He always had to push Butch a little too far, just to piss him off, and make him that much stronger. And if Butch didn't do exactly what Him wanted…" Brick added

"Him got furious…" Boomer said cringing at the memory of that

"I mean he got mad at us, but it was a whole different degree of anger with Butch. He would call him names, tell him he was worthless, that he regretted recreating Butch…"

"Why didn't you guys just leave and stay Mojo?" Bubbles asked

"Mojo a dad to us too, but he never pay attention to us the way Him did" Boomer answered

"Even if we wanted to, Him had a hold on us, we had to do what he said, and obey his every word. We didn't have another choice." Brick added

A while later I flew to our room and quietly knocked on the door

"Who is it?" Butch said clearing his throat

"It's me" I said cracking the door open and popping my head in.

"Oh, uh hey"

I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"Um, I just wanted to say…I'm sorry" I said nervously

"It's ok, I'm sorry I flipped out on you" He said looking up at me. His eyes were red like he had been crying, I knew the feeling…

"Your brothers told me about what happened at training yesterday, I didn't know about…"

"Him is my father you know but he's not a dad to me, makes me feel like crap…"

"I know what you mean…" I said walking over to my bed, and sitting down.

"BC, you're a Powerpuff, how would you know what that feels like? Everybody worships you…"

"No they don't… I mean I try to be bad ass and tough but I'm never gunna be like my sisters."

Butch looked at me with confusion…

"I mean Blossom probably told you guys about Ace, the guy that was with me in the room at training…"

"Yea, that he uses you…"

"Yea… He always told me that I should be with him, because nobody would ever like me that way, other than him. Because Bubbles was the cute one, and Blossom was the smart pretty one, and then there was me. But I guess he was right, I learned that the hard way when nobody asked me to prom, because they were scared I would beat them up. So, yea I mean I know what it feels like to feel like crap… Because I'm never gunna be that special someone for anybody"

Butch and I sat there just listening to the silence, when I laid back and closed my eyes.

"Do we have training today?" I asked

"Uh, no I don't think we have anything until tomorrow…."

"Good, cause' I'm going back to sleep" I said rolling over and starting to doze off when I heard Butch get up and open the door.

"I think you're beautiful…" He said and then the door closed.


	5. Crimson Eyes

Ch. 5

I DO NOT OWN THE PPGs

Blossom's POV:

I figured I wasn't going back to sleep, so I went to our room to take a shower.

After I was dressed and ready, I came out of the bathroom to find Brick sitting on his bed with his hat pulled over his eyes.

"Are you asleep?" I asked sitting on my bed and brushing my hair.

"No" He said and took his cap off and turned it backwards

We sat there for a minute, in silence.

"Who's Jess?" I asked putting my brush down

Brick looked up at me, almost mad.

"How do you know about Jess?"

"Well when I woke you up earlier, you thought I was Jess…"

His face relaxed but he didn't lose eye contact with me.

"Oh…"

I waited for an answer, but he ignored me.

"So, who is she?"

"She was my girlfriend…"

"Oh…" I said figuring he still had feelings for her

"I've never told anybody about it, other than my brothers…I'll tell you I just don't want to freak you out…" He said getting up and sitting on my bed.

Why am I blushing?

"You won't freak me out…" I said looking into his deep red eyes

"Um…You know how we told you guys if Him wants us to do something we have to do it, no exceptions"

I nodded looking into his deep crimson eyes.

"Well, Jess was amazing, she had this beautiful smile, and red hair like yours, and a laugh that could light up a room" He said smiling thinking about her.

"But one day when I got home Him said he had a project for us. He told us that we had to prove our loyalty to him, show him we were committed to his lifestyle. We each had to kill someone…"

I watched as he seemed to get angry remembering that…

"We didn't want to do it, but it felt like Him was controlling us, we couldn't stop it no matter how much we wanted to. So we all went to separate places, and got ready to our job and get it over with as fast as we could. I hid in an alley way late that night… and waited for the first person to pass. And before I knew it I heard the shot…" He seemed really upset

"What happened?" I whispered trying to break him out of this trance he was in remembering that night.

"And there she was, I ran to her side but it was too late. Out of all the people, it was Jess…" He said fighting back tears.

"I killed her, Bloss" He said looking up at me, with hurt in his eyes… I had never seen him like this before.

"I prayed for the first time in my life, to switch places with her…"

I felt tears fall from my eyes, and got up and hugged him.

He didn't know how to react at first, but then he wrapped his arms around me, and buried his head in the hallow of my neck.

I held him, and felt his hot tears against my skin, as he pulled me into his lap and just held onto me.

After a while he looked up at me nervously wiped his eyes.

I took one hand and put it on the side of his face, making him look at me.

"It's not your fault" I whispered pleading for him to believe me

Then he put a hand on my cheek, and his lips touched mine.

I kissed him back and felt like this was where I belonged.

**Next ch. Blues :D Hope you guys liked it **


	6. Trust

Boot Camp Ch. 6

Bubbles POV:

Everybody left Boomer and I alone in the front room.

"Um, you did really good at training yesterday" I said breaking the silence

"Really, um thanks….You did good too" He said nervously

I giggled partly because I was nervous

He cracked a smile, which made me giggle even more.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked laughing with me

I shrugged my shoulders, and got up to go take a shower.

"Bubbles wait"

"Yea?"

"Um, you should wear your hair down more…it looks nice" He said stumbling over every word

I floated over to him, and kissed him lightly on the cheek, and headed back to the room when there was a tug on my hand.

I was whirled around and Boomer face was inches from mine.

I blushed and giggled which made him laugh too.

"Do you wanna be my um….." He finally blurted

"Hehe…Girlfriend? um yea I'd love too"

Boomer looked like he couldn't believe I said yes.

We were interrupted when Butch walked in, but I was really excited.

**Buttercup's POV: **

Butch and I didn't talk much that afternoon, but I decided to let it go the last thing I wanted right now was guy problems. 

That night I flew up to the roof, and just laid there looking at the stars, thinking of training, Ace, and what Butch said earlier.

I mean he's cute, and we're not as different as I thought, but what if he's not one hundred percent good, and what if he's just trying to using me like Ace did…

"Hey, there you are" I heard a voice and looked around to find it

Then Butch appeared on the roof, and walked over and sat next to me.

"How'd you find me up here" I asked sitting up next to him.

He shrugged "I guess I figured this is where I would be to get away from stuff"

I nodded and laid back down to look back at the stars

We sat in silence for a while until I broke the silence

"I heard what you said in the room earlier" I said looking straight up at the sky

"I know…" He said nonchalantly

I sat up and looked at him, only to see his deep emerald eyes looking at me.

"Look, if you're just trying to use me like he did, you can leave now…" I said standing up

"What?….No I'm not"

"Then what do you want?" I asked

Butch stood up and took my hand without saying a word.

"This" He said tucking my bangs behind my ear.

He looked down at me and pulled my chin up to him lightly, my heart skipped a beat and just as he was about to kiss me I put a hand on his chest.

"Butch…" I whispered for him to stop

"What's wrong?" He whispered actually sounding concerned

"I'm sorry…" I said backing away from him a little "I just need time to think things over"

He nodded and squeezed my hand, "It's ok" He said smiling

I tried to smile back at him, but couldn't . He let go of my hand and I flew down to the cabin and to our room.

The guys left later to do something, and Blossom and Bubbles came in my room once they left.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked

"We need to talk…" Blossom said sitting on my bed

"Ok…um what ab…"

"I kissed Brick!" Blossom blurted

"Well Boomer asked me to be his girlfriend…." Bubbles said twirling one of her pig tails and smiling

"Butch tried to kiss me but I told him I had to think about it" I admitted

"Thank God, I'm not the only one" Blossom whispered

"So what do we do?" I asked

"I think we can trust them, Boomer is so sweet and cute" Bubbles giggled

"I think so too after talking to Brick" Blossom agreed

"Me three" I said smiling

**Narrative POV: **

"Guys I don't think I can do this anymore…" Boomer said stopping in his tracks

"Me either…" Butch agreed

"I thought I was the only one" Brick added

"I really like Bubbles, like a lot" Boomer mumbled

"Yea and when I'm with Blossom it's like the feelings I had for Jess but multiplied"

"So, what do we do know, I mean we can't let Him know we care about the girls, he'll kill us" Butch asked nervously

"Ok, we don't tell him" Brick said thinking

"But he'll hurt them… " Boomer whispered

"We won't let that happen, we'll protect them and play along with Him's plan" The red haired leader instructed

"I'm in" Butch said right away

"Me too!" Boomer agreed


	7. Breathless

Boot Camp Ch. 7

I DON'T OWN THE PPG's

Enjoy …

Blossom's POV:

I woke up, and quietly took a shower, and got dressed so I wouldn't wake up Brick.

He was asleep in his bed with his hat covering his eyes.

I went to the kitchen and made some coffee, when I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Morning Red" Brick whispered kissing my cheek

"Morning" I said turning around and smiling at him as butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

He was smiling, the biggest smile I had seen on his face since we got here.

"You seem happy this morning…"

"Maybe it's 'cause I get to do this" He said kissing me one good time enough to make my head spin.

Bubbles and Boomer walked in to the front room hand in hand laughing.

"Morning, You two"

"Good Morning" Bubbles said in a singing-like voice as she sat at the bar with Boomer

Butch came into the kitchen, in his boxers and raided the fridge for breakfast.

"What's up Dude?" Brick asked laughing at his half-asleep brother.

"Man, I freakin' hungry…" Butch groaned.

"Dude, your always hungry" Boomer added

"Shut up"

"Hey, Butch can you hand me a Red Bull from in there" I asked dropping some bread into the toaster

"Um, sure but you might want to take it easy on the caffine Bloss"

"It's not for me" I said throwing the can over my shoulder without looking

"Gracias" Buttercup moaned catching the can in midair

Her hair was still wet from the shower and her eyes were closed.

The guys laughed at Buttercup's morning grumpiness.

"Hey what's this?" Butch asked pulling a note of the fridge

Brick took it from him, and read it out loud.

"Good Morning, the six of you will participate in physical training today, you will get a call for more information, Good Luck"

"Finally!" Butch yelled getting pumped up.

Just then my phone rang, it was the mayor's office, I put it on speaker.

"Yes, Mayor?"

"Bloss, It's me, we need your help"

"Oh, Hi Ms. Bellum, um what's going on?"

"Ever since you girls left all the villains have been having a hay day. We've managed to round up most of them, but they could still use some Powerpuff charm." Ms. Bellum explained

"Ok, get the police to bring them here and we'll take care of them"

"Thank you Blossom"

I hung up and looked up at everybody as they waited for me to say something.

**Buttercup's POV**

"Well, What are we waiting for?" I yelled standing up on the couch "Let's go kick some villain ass!"

"Yea, we better go before twitchy over here, breaks something" Brick said looking at his dark haired brother laughing

"Shut up, Dude! I don't even do that anymore!" He said throwing an empty milk carton at his brothers head.

Once we got ready we went to the clearing where the police commissioner said they would meet us.

We landed just as a bunch of squad cars pulled up.

"Your guys ready?" Blossom asked

"Bring it" I said as the car door opened

"Hey Buddy, hands off the merchandise" We heard as Princess Morbucks getting out of the squad car in a gold jumpsuit.

I looked at Blossom and we both rolled our eyes.

Princess was followed by Sedusa, Femme Fetale, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and the Amoeba Boys.

"Seriously, what did you three do this time" Blossom asked the single cells in front of us.

"Well, see, we robbed a bank what are you going to do about it?" Bossman asked

"Really? Good Job guys!" Bubbles said high fiving them

"Bubbs…."

"Oh, sorry"

"Ok, Powerpukes Daddy's going to bail me out of jail as soon, as I get there, so can we hurry this up…"

"Sure, like this?" I asked punching her in the face and sending her flying across the clearing "Gee, I'm sorry did I mess up your nose job?"

"Ahh! You little…. Ahh!" She yelled covering her nose and running to the cop car dialing her daddy's number on her phone.

With the boys help we taught the rest of the villains a lesson, and rounded them up into the cop cars.

"That was easy" Bubbles said as we started to leave and go back to the cabin.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the ruffs" We heard from behind us

We all turned around and saw almost three mirror images of me, Blossom, and Bubbles. They looked like evil versions of us.

"Girls, long time no see" Brick said glaring at them

"Did you miss us?" The blonde asked trying to flirt with Boomer

"Cause we missed you" The red head said blowing a kiss to Brick

"We already told you guys, it's over" Butch said

"Aww, Come on, you're no fun" said the Brunette getting close to Butch

All this was making me and my sisters very uncomfortable.

"He said it's over" I said walking up and standing next to Butch.

The green eyed girl just glared at me.

"And who are you?" She asked sarcastically

"His girlfriend, Who's asking?" I said glaring right back at her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a small smile break on Butch's face.

"I'm your worst nightmare" She said and lunged for me I ducked just in time.

That was it I ended up fighting with her in the air and Blossom and Bubbles were fighting the other two.

We fought for a long time, and I have to admit she wasn't bad.

Finally, she punched me and I landed on the opposite side of the clearing.

"We'll see you boys later" The blonde said and they disappeared in a flash of blue, red, and green.

"Are you guys ok?" Brick asked running to help Blossom up.

"Yea" all three of us said.

Butch came over and helped me up and smiled at me.

"Girlfriend, huh?" he whispered for only me to hear "I thought you said you had to think about it" he teased

I blushed and tried not to smile.

"Yea, well, I thought about it…" I said nervously

"Good" He said taking my hand in his, and walking back to the group

I smiled to myself, and felt my cheeks getting warm.

"Who were they?" Blossom asked

"Those are the The Powerpunks, they're a pain in the butt" Boomer said hugging Bubbles close to him.

"Well, at least that was the last of them" Brick said

"Nah, you missed a few" We heard that voice that made my skin crawl. I let go of Butch's hand, and looked at the ground.

"Shit…." I said as we turned around and saw the five green men standing in front of us.

"What the hell do you want ass hole?" I asked walking to the front of the group.

"Aww, Kid I'm hurt. No hug for ole Ace?" He said smirking, that one fanged smirk that used to make my heart skip a beat.

"Buttercup, don't listen to him" Blossom whispered from behind me.

I just continued glaring at him.

He walked up closer to me, until we were inches apart.

"You've grown up a lot since I last saw yous, Kid" He said tipping his sunglasses down to look at me. "How old are you know?"

"Eighteen" I said trying to give into his games

I heard Brick whisper something to Butch but I was too distracted to pay attention.

Ace's smile grew and he pulled his glasses back up.

"Well, that case maybe we can finish where we left off" He said wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me to close the space between us.

"That's it!" I heard Butch yell and before I could do anything Butch pulled Ace away from him and punched him in the jaw.

"Buttercup are you ok?" Bubbles asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What? Oh um, yea I fine" I said snapping out of it.

I watch Butch pummel Ace into the ground

"You touch her again, and you answer to me!" He yelled walking back towards us, Ace scrambled to get up, and him and the rest of the gang ran back toward town.

"Hey, are you ok?" Butch asked tilting my chin up to look at him. He could tell I was shaken up

"Yea, Thanks" I said trying to smile

"Well, I think that was enough for one day" Brick said

We all agreed and headed for the cabin.

I nervously took Butch's hand again, and he looked down and smiled the new smile that made me breathless.


	8. Live Love Laugh

Boot Camp Ch. 8

I don't own the PPG's

Enjoy :D

Buttercup's POV:

When we got back to the cabin, Butch and I talked for hours.

Once it was dark, we snuck out and sat on the roof and watched the stars.

"So, what are you gunna do when you get home?" He asked

"I don't know, Blossom and Bubbles are leaving for college, but college has never really been my thing. I'll probably just stay in Townsville for a while, and then I don't know…" I said shrugging my shoulders

"But what do you want to do?"

That question I had to think about for a minute. Nobody had ever asked me that before, it was always about Blossom and Bubbles going to college, and having amazing careers afterwards.

"Ok, if I tell you, You have to promise you won't laugh"

Butch pretended to lock his lips and throw away the key, which made me laugh.

"Well, I've always wanted to get away from everything" I said laying back and just looking at the night sky above me. "My music is everything to me, and would love to live somewhere, where nobody knew about the Powerpuff girls. And I would just play my music, and nobody would care that I have superpowers, because to see the real me, instead of Buttercup the superhero"

I looked back at Butch who was resting his head on his hand still staring, at me.

"It's stupid, I know…." I said regretting that I had just spilled my guts to my former mortal enemy.

"It's not stupid" He said smiling

"What about you? What are you gunna do after all this?"

"Me?" He said laughing to himself "Nothing"

"Come there has to be something you wanna do…" I said nudging him

"Buttercup I'm not like you, I wasn't raised to have dreams. I was made for one thing, and one thing only and that was to destroy you and your sisters. But since that idea is out the window, I guess I don't have much of a purpose anymore, now do I? " He asked smiling and sitting up to look at the stars.

I stood up and offered him my hand.

"What?"

"Fly with me" I said smiling

He hesitated but then took my hand in his and we soared in the sky above everything.

We flew in silence until I let go, of Butch's hand.

He looked at me in a questioning manner.

"Catch me" I said smiling

He smiled back, just as I took off at full speed, with Butch not far behind me.

Finally he caught up to me, and grabbed my waist as we tackled each other to the ground.

We landed in the clearing we had been earlier; I landed on my back laughing harder than ever.

Butch landed next to me laughing just as hard.

"I haven't had that much fun in I don't know how long" He said laughing and rolling over close to me.

I looked up laughing and Butch was looking down at me.

He stopped laughing, and just looked at me in silence for a while.

"What?" I asked

"I think I found my purpose" He said getting serious again

"Oh, really? What's that?"

He slowly bent his face down to mine, and our lips slowly came closer together. I gasped a small breath which gave him more incentive to brush his lips lightly against mine.

**Blossom's POV:**

I quietly floated to our room with Brick to far behind me.

"Brick, can I ask you something?" I said sitting on my bed.

"Yea, what's up?"

"Am I just like a …summer fling for you? Cause if I am you can tell me, but at least I won't get my hopes up, you know or…."

"Bloss… Bloss… Blossom…" He said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Why would you think that?" He said sitting next to me.

"Well, I mean I know you still miss Jess, and then there was the red head at the clearing and…"

"Who? Berserk? Bloss, she's crazy, not to mention a pain in the ass"

Even if he was telling the truth, I was his sworn enemy, how should he care about me.

"I've had to except the fact, that I'm never getting Jess back. But even I could I've never felt with anyone, what I feel when I'm with you" He said

"Look at me…" He said lifting my chin "I'm in love with you, Blossom, and there's nothing anybody can do to change that"

"I love you too" I said smiling and hugging him.

He kissed the top of my head, and just held me.

**Bubble's POV: **

Boomer and I took a walk once we got back to the cabin.

We talked about anything, and everything. From our favorite animals to what we like the most about our powers.

Boomer picked a little blue wild flower and gave it to me.

"It matches your eyes" He said nervously

"Thanks, it's beautiful" I said giggling

"Just like you" He said smiling

I felt myself blush, as I tried to tuck the small flower behind my ear.

"Here, let me help you" He said gently pulling my hair back and putting the flower in it's place.

I smiled up at him, and his dark blue eyes met mine.

"Perfect" He said

I lightly stood up on my tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

I pulled away and he looked at me in shock, as his face turned a brilliant shade of red.

Then it slowly turned into a goofy smile.

I took his hand and skipped back to the cabin.


	9. Black Metallica Tshirt

Boot Camp Ch. 9

Chapter before dramarama :D

I Don't Own The Powerpuff Girls

Buttercup's POV:

_(AN: Days have passed since the last chapter. And the girls have about four days until camp is over)_

Butch, Brick, and Boomer went on their daily walk, which my sisters and I were actually starting to get used to. It gave us time to hang out just the three of us.

"I was thinking that we should invite the guys to the going away party, that the Mayor is throwing for us when we get back." Blossom said

"Yea, that would be awesome!" Bubbles squealed

"What would be awesome?" Boomer asked as he and his brothers walked through the door.

"We were going to see if you guys wanna come to the big going away the Mayor's throwing for us" I said as Butch came, and hugged me from behind

"When is it?" Brick asked

"It's the day we get back" Bubbles said

"We're going to have a huge dance floor, it's just gunna be a bunch of people we went to school with, and Buttercup and her band are playing…" Blossom said smiling at me

"Bad ass, Babe" Butch said smiling

I shrugged and smiled "I try"

"Ok, well I'm in" Boomer said

"Me too" Butch said

"Then I guess that makes three of us" Brick said kissing Blossom's cheek

"Yay!" Bubbles clapped jumping up and down

Later that night, I was in my bed next to Butch as we listened to my iPod.

"Hey, Babe can I talk to you?" Butch said turning on his side to look at me.

"Yea, What's up?" I asked turning my iPod off

"I've never really been around a lot of people my age, I mean we were homeschooled, if you can even call it that. I don't wanna embarrass you at the party"

"What are you talking about you embarrass me?"

"What your friends don't like me" He asked nervously

"My friends are almost all guys, and they all know from experience that I can kick their asses"

He tried to laugh it off but I could tell it was really bothering him.

"Look at me" I said "I love you and that's all that matters"

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" He asked cracking a smile

"I'm serious, I've never felt like this about anyone before"

"I'm serious too, I don't know how to show you how much I love you" He said kissing me

"I know one way" I said kissing with more passion

He pulled away and he raised one eyebrow, and looked deep into my eyes.

"Babe…" He said as his smile faded, and he took my hand in his

"You don't want to…" I said hurt

"No, no I want to…"

I looked down waited for the end of that sentence.

He pulled my chin up to look at him.

"I wanna make sure you're ready, I don't make you rush into anything"

"I'm not rushing… I want this, I want you" I whispered

"I want you too" He whispered pulling me close to him.

"I've never done this before though, so I don't wanna…. Disappoint you"

"That's not possible"

"Then Make love to me" I whispered kissing him and smiling

He nodded smiling too, and kissing me like he never had before.

I had never felt so close to someone in my life, and somehow I knew that Butch was the love of my life.

I pulled the sheet around me and cuddled up next to his bare chest.

"I think you're my angel." He said kissing the top of my head and rubbing my arm. "God, you're beautiful"

I smiled looking up at his big green eyes.

"Nobody had ever told me they loved me before you" He said smiling

"You will always mean the world to me" I said kissing him lightly "No one's ever loved me the way you do"

"I promise, I will never hurt you like he did" He said tucking my bangs behind my ear

"I know" I said

I was about to fall asleep in his arms when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, love birds can I come in?" Brick yelled

I sat up and looked and Butch nervously.

"Here put this on…" He said handing me his t-shirt "Pretend like your in the shower…" he whispered shoving my clothes under the bed.

I quickly put the shirt on, and teleported to the bathroom, and turned the shower on.

"Hey Dude what's up?" Butch asked yawning

"Nothing, Where's BC?" He asked

"Shower, so what did you want to ask me"

"Oh, we were talking, and Boom and I were thinking we could go swimming one last time tomorrow afternoon and take the girls? You guys in?" He asked

"Um, yea I'll have to ask Buttercup, but I think she'll be up for it"

"Ok, cool, and Dude?"

"Yea?"

"You really love her don't you"

"Yea" He said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

Once Brick left I turned off the water, and walked back out to where Butch was.

"Sorry I took your shirt" I said looking down at the black Metallica tee that went down to my thighs.

"It's ok, keep it. It suits you" He said smiling at me.

I climbed back in bed with him, and he hugged me close to him.

"So swimming tomorrow ?" I asked interlocking my fingers with his

"Yea, sounds fun, as long as you don't throw in a tree like last time" He said laughing

I laughed and snuggled up to him, and closed my eyes.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too Babe" He whispered and kissed my forehead.

I woke up the next morning, feeling Butch careful changing

"Hey, Where are you going?" I asked half asleep

"Me and the boys are knock out our walk early, so we'll have the rest of the day with you guys. I'll be back."

I nodded trying to keep my eyes open.

Butch chuckled, and kissed me. "I'll be back, I love you"

"I love you too"


	10. Broken Promise, Broken Heart

Boot Camp Ch. 10

Hope you guys like this, it's what I based the whole story around :D

I don't own the ppg's

Buttercup's POV:

After Butch left I couldn't go back to sleep and knew Blossom and Bubbles would already be awake.

I got up, and took a shower. After I got dressed I picked up the black t-shirt and smiled because it still smelt just like him. I folded it and put it on my bed.

I went to the kitchen and found my sisters laughing and Blossom was looking at something on Bubbles s arm.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked

"Hey! Look at what Boomer drew on my arm" Bubbles squealed

She showed me the temporary tattoo of a heart made of tiny bubbles made in blue ink.

"Cool, Bubbles that's awesome"

"Buttercup you seem happy this morning" Blossom said smiling

"Yea, I am" I smiled sitting down

"Not for long…" A nostalgic voice said

I looked at up at Blossom and Bubbles who were both looking at me.

"Did you guys…"

"Yep" They both said walking over to me, and we all made a circle to watch every angle.

"What do you want Him!" Blossom yelled

No answer….

"What are you a sissy? Come out an fight like a man!" I yelled

And in a matter of seconds all three of us were pulled into the air, screaming in pain, as white beams of light came for our chests.

It felt like I was being pulled apart.

We couldn't help but scream at the top of our lungs.

We were thrown to the floor, and felt like we had had the life sucked out of us, but Him was nowhere in sight.

Just then the door broke down and the guys flew in and too our sides.

"Babe, are you ok?" Butch asked helping me up

"Yea I think so, just weak that's all"

"What happened? We heard you guys scream and got here as soon as we could" Boomer asked

"It was just me" Him said as his laugh filled the room.

All the boy pushed us behind us, and we could see the anger on their faces.

I tried to float up in the air because I couldn't see over Butch.

I couldn't get off the ground, I looked at Blossom next to me, who was doing the same thing.

"Bloss…" I whispered nervously

"Our powers…" She said staring at her hands.

"They're gone" Him laughed as we were surrounded by red smoke, and he finally appeared in the corner. "Good job boys, you did an excellent job setting my stage"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled pushing past Butch and Brick and my sisters doing the same.

"My boys, are excellent actors" He said smiling

His words covered in venom slapped me in the face, he had to be bluffing.

"Babe, listen to him…" Butch said from behind me.

"Did you know about this?" Blossom asked turning around to Brick

"Bloss, listen to me…" He said

"Yes or No" She said her voice cracking

I turned around to see Boomer and Butch looking down, as Brick just stared at Blossom and clentched his teeth.

"Yes" He said looking down.

Bubbles burst into tears, and I could Blossom was holding them back.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked up at Butch.

"You promised me…"

He looked up at me ashamed, and just as he was about to talk Him interrupted.

"I do have a little presentation, you girls might like to see" He waved his claw and a big screen appeared in mid air, with video footage on it.

It was of Brick, Boomer , Butch and Him in an abandoned warehouse.

_"Yes… How are the perfect little girls doing?" _**Him asked**

_"They're starting to trust, us" _**Butch said laughing**

"They showed us they're new powers…" **Boomer added**

_"Wonderful, good job boys… I'll be checking in the next couple of days, keep up the good work" _**Him smiled and vanished in a puff of smoke.**

**They left the old cabin and started walking back**

_"Hey Boomer, looks like you got Bubbles wrapped your finger" _**Brick said laughing **

_"Yep, she's crazy about me" _**Boomer said laughing**

_"Those girls have gotten hot, since we last saw them" _**Brick said**

_"I know, I bet you guys twenty bucks, I can get BC in the sack by this time next week…" _**Butch bragged**

**My stomach sank, and a mixture of hurt and rage flowed through my veins**

_"Oh, your on" _**Brick said shaking on it**

**All of them burst into laughter**

_"They're so stupid and gullible" _**Brick laughed**

_"I know, Bubbles is the worst I mean she's like a freakin' puppy following me everywhere. It's annoying as hell" _**Boomer said**

_"Yea and Blossom is all high and mighty, Ms. I can do anything, yea just because you're a bitch, doesn't make you royalty" _**Brick added**

_"Speaking of bitches…" _**Butch mumbled as I flew out of the cabin**

I swallowed another lump in my throat, and clentched my teeth.

Then the video turned off and the screen disappeared.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you girls, and I'll see you boys later" Him laughed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

All three of us pushed past the boys and went to our bed rooms and got packed.

As soon as I got everything, I saw a text from Blossom.

"Call Dad to pick us up, I'll try to calm down Bubbles"

I could hear the boys yelling at each other in the front room, as I dialed dad's number.

"Hello?"

"Dad, hey it me, Listen we need a ride, we have to get out of here, can you pick us up please" I said as another lump rose in my throat.

"Sure sweet heart, is everything ok?"

"I'll explain when you get here"

"Ok, I'll in five minutes"

I hung up the phone and threw it in my bag, and put my sunglasses on.

I grabbed my now very heavy bag, and threw the Butch's shirt on his bed.

I walked to the front room, and Butch stopped yelling and he and his brothers looked at my stuff and then at me.

"Where are you going?" Butch asked looking scared.

I ignored him , and walked towards the door.

"Blossom!" I yelled

"We're coming" She yelled coming around the corner with her stuff and Bubbles right behind her.

I grabbed Bubbles bag from Blossom, and headed towards the door but Butch stopped me.

"Babe, please stop and just let us explain" He begged

I ignored him and pushed past him just as dad pulled up.

He popped the trunk and I threw the bags in.

"Honey, what's going on?" Dad asked getting out of the car.

I shook my head " I'll explain later"

I took Blossom's bag from her, as Brick pulled her wrist.

"Bloss, please…" Brick begged

"You told you didn't want to be like him, but it's like he said … the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." She said snatching her hand from him, and helping Bubbles to the car.

Once they got in Boomer flew to her open window with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Bubbles, please don't leave I love you" He cried

She looked up at him, with tears still flowing and rolled up the window.

Dad got back in the car and I slammed the trunk.

Boomer stood in shock, as his brothers watched from the porch.

I walked to the passenger side door, opened it, and was about to get in when Butch called me…

"Babe, don't leave please…" I rolled my eyes but turned around anyway.

"Oh, and Brick…" I said gritting my teeth "You owe your brother twenty bucks"

Brick eyes widened, and I didn't even want to see Butch's face again, so I got in the car, and closed the door.

"Buttercup, you didn't…" Blossom asked from behind me.

I didn't answer, and Dad took that as a que to drive home.

We explained everything except the twenty bucks thing to Dad on the way home. I could tell he was angry even though he didn't s show it.

When we got home Dad carried in our stuff for us, and we all walked up to our bed rooms.

I could hear Bubbles crying even though our doors were closed.

I laid on my bed, and finally let my self cry.

He used me, and I gave him the one thing that get back.

I filled with rage, remembering last night, and how he said he loved me.

I grabbed a pillow and chunked it at the wall.

"You promised…" I whispered crying into my pillow.

Sure I cried when Ace used me, but never like this, never this hard.

I hugged my pillow, and cried myself to sleep.


	11. Party

Boot Camp Ch. 11

Sorry about it being sad guys but it will get better promise :D

**Butch's POV: **

I watched her drive away, and tried to fly after her, but Brick stopped me.

"She's not gunna listen to you right now, she's too hurt" He said looking down

I felt the anger build inside me, and punched the wall.

"Dammit! Dude, I can't just let her go like that. I don't think I can function without her" I yelled

"Me either, Dude what are we gunna do?" Boomer asked wiping his face on his sleeve

"We're gunna have to fight for them, show them how much they really mean to us." Brick said thinking

"How do are we gunna do that Buttercup wouldn't even talk to me" I said

"Where there's a will there's a way…." Brick said looking up at both of us

**Buttercup's POV: **

I woke up the next morning and stared at the empty pillow next to me where Butch should have been.

I hated to admit it but I missed him, as stupid as that seemed.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I yelled

Blossom and Bubbles came in, in their pj's and they're eyes were red from crying.

"The boys have been calling us all night…" Blossom said sitting on the bed.

"I know I finally had to turn my phone off" I said

"Buttercup are you ok….you're really pale" Bubbles asked

I did feel a little nauseous…

In a sudden wave of nausea I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Buttercup what happened?" Blossom asked as I rinsed out my mouth, and went back to the bed

"I don't it just hit me like a ton of bricks, and I feel fine now" I said sitting on the bed thinking "You guys don't think I could be….."

Both of their eyes widened.

"What am I gunna do?" I asked having a full on panic attack

"It's gunna be ok…" Bubbles said hugging me

"We have to take this calmly, it could be just a bug or something…" Blossom said thinking it over rationally "We'll call the doctor, get a test done, and then go from there…"

Just then there was a knock on the door making us all jump.

"Come in" Blossom said

"Good Morning girls, Buttercup honey Marissa called and wanted to remind you to be at the party about an hour early to practice, and I wanted to let you girls know I will be able to get your powers by tomorrow"

"Ok, Awesome thanks Dad"

He left and I got really nervous.

"Shit, I forgot about the party!" I said

"You'll be fine, it's most likely a stomach bug, when we get to the party just relax and focus on your music" Blossom said smiling trying to calm me down

"Yea, Buttercup you know how playing with the band helps you forget about your problems" Bubbles said smiling

"Ok, I guess your right, we'll go get the test just to be safe, and the party, because after yesterday Dammit! We deserve to have fun!" I said smiling

"I agree! But we need to go get ready it's eleven and the party starts at five, especially if you have to go practice with the band"

Later:

We pulled up to the party, after going to the doctor, and put our happy faces on for all our friends.

Blossom was wearing a white dress shirt, and a pink frilly skirt, with pink flats, and her hair pulled back into a bun.

Bubbles had on a baby blue sun dress, with dark blue flats and her signature pigtails

I was wearing a green graphic tee, black sequined vest, with black skinny jeans, and my favorite combat boots.

We walked in to the ballroom at the Mayor's house and it looked amazing with blue, pink, and green decorations everywhere.

At the front of the ballroom was a huge stage with the most amazing sound system, and Marissa and the guys setting up the equipment.

"It's about time you showed up!" Mitch yelled

"Hey, It's my party I can be late if I want to!" I yelled back laughing

"Here Bloss, I'm gunna give you my phone the office, said they'd call me with the results when they got them in, can you answer it if they call, please" I begged

"Totally" she said hugging me, and taking my phone.

I hugged Bubbles and started running to the stage.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles yelled, and I turned around "Just have fun!" She said smiling.

I nodded and walked up to the stage.

My band is made up of Mitch, on drums, Harry on bass, Marissa (she moved to Townsville our freshman year, and has some bad ass guitar skills, and is my back up singer) I'm the lead singer, and sometimes accompany Marissa on guitar.

"Hey Dude, I tried calling you on your cell this morning" Marissa said giving me a hug.

"Yea, It was dead …"

"It's ok, are you ready to rock the house down?" she asked

"Hell yea!" I said

"We still doing the original set?" Harry asked

"Yea, but I wanna add one to it,you know the one we practiced a few weeks ago?" The all nodded "OK,you guys ready?" I asked picking up the mic

"One, Two, One, Two, Three, Four!" Mitch yelled

**Butch's POV:**

"Guys' are you sure this gunna work?" Boomer asked as we snuck around the building

"Well it's gunna make things worse at least we know that" Brick said

We followed the large crowd into a huge room.

"How do we find them…." I asked

"Well I see yours right off" Brick said pointing to the stage.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming, as you all should know we are Mange! We hope you guys have an awesome night and just have fun!" Buttercup said from the main microphone

She looked beautiful up there, and when she started singing it was like the world around us.

"Dude….DUDE!" Brick said punching my arm

"Come on!" Boomer said running toward a staircase in the hallway.

The staircase led backstage, and we hid back there, it was easier for the guys to look for Blossom, and Bubbles, but I just like the fact that I could watch Buttercup do what she loved.

After a few rock songs, she and another girl on stage pulled up two stools, and their guitars.

"Ok, guys up we're gunna slow it down just a little for this song, um and I would like to dedicate it to someone, he's not here tonight, but um, he meant a lot to me so hope you guys like it…"

I listened to the lyrics of the song, and knew she was singing about me.

I hoped she would listen to me, so I could hold her again. I was lost without her.

Later the party slowly ended, the band left, and Blossom and Bubbles walked up on stage with her.

"Hey, You did Awesome Buttercup!" Bubbles squealed hugging Buttercup

"Thanks" She said smiling, she looked really tired

"How are you feeling?" Blossom asked

My brothers and I looked at each other concerned.

"Just really tired" She said sitting on her stool, and rubbing her temples.

"Did the doctor call?" She asked Blossom

Blossom just shook her head, Buttercup let out a sigh, and put her head in her hands.

I couldn't take it anymore, if something was wrong with her I had to know what…

"What doctor?" I asked walking out on stage, Brick and Boomer right behind me.

All three of them looked up at us, shocked.

"What the hell are you doing eavesdropping on or conversation…" Buttercup yelled standing up

"We came to talk" Brick said

"You wouldn't answer any of our calls" Boomer said

**Buttercup's POV: **

"That doesn't give you the right to listen to our conversation" Blossom said standing up for me

"Buttercup, what doctor?" Butch asked again

"That's none of your business!" I yelled

"Buttercup…"

"What?"

"It's for you" Bubbles said handing me my ringing phone.

"Oh, thanks" I said taking my phone from her and walking down the stage stairs to the dance floor.

" Hello?, Yes this Buttercup Utonium, yes, yes, ok thank you" I said hanging up and throwing my phone across the room.

"What'd they say?" Blossom asked

"I don't get the results till tomorrow, some bull shit about a problem in the lab" I yelled

"What results? Buttercup are you sick?" Butch asked now getting nervous

I rolled my eyes and looked at Blossom and Bubbles

"I'll be waiting in the car…" I said walking toward the door.

"No, I'm letting you go again, what results, if you're sick I wanna know" He said blocking

I closed my eyes, and tried to calm down, "You are so lucky I don't have powers right now"

"Was it a CT scan, or an MRI, or ….."

"It was a Pregnancy Test!" I yelled so loud that it echoed through the whole ballroom

I regretfully looked up at Butch who was staring at me in shock.

I could feel that same lump I had yesterday rise in my throat.

"What?" He asked

"I might be pregnant right now, and for the first time in my life, I am scared out freakin' mind. So, if you'll excuse me I'm leaving" I said walking around him and out into the dark cool summer air.

I walked for what seemed like forever to the car letting my tears fall, as I tried to find the car in the dark.

"Buttecup wait" I heard from behind me

"What" I said tuning around

"I'm sorry, I hurt you and I swear I never meant too, I love you, and I can't lose you again, because last night was horrible without you" Butch said walking closer to me

"I'm really scared" I admitted

He slowly walked up to me, and pulled me into a hug.

I clung to him, and cried for the first time in front of him.

He patted my hair and kissed the top of my head

"It's gunna be ok, we're gunna figure this out" He said hugging me close

I ended up calling Marissa to cover for us with the Professor, and we went to our apartments the mayor bought us a few months ago, this was our actual house, but we still went to Dad's house every once in a while.

The boys explained what happened with Him, and we reluctantly took them back.

I laid my bed, and Butch held.

"I missed waking up to you next to me" I said cuddling up next to him.

"Me too" He said kissing my forehead. "We'll figure this out"

I nodded and fell asleep where I belonged, in Butch's arms.

**One more Chapter :D **

**P.S. Mange's set list will be uploaded to my profile, hope you guys liked it R&R**

**Hugs and kisses vwvanlover**


	12. I Love You

Boot Camp Ch.12

Dedicated to FantasticT HAPPY BIRTHDAY :D

Buttercup's POV:

I woke up in Butch's arms, he was so warm, I could've stayed there forever.

I watched him sleep, thinking of what would happen if I was pregnant.

I pictured in a small house in Townsville, in our little bedroom, holding our baby, singing him, or her, a lullaby.

I ran my finger through Butch's hair as I day dreamed.

His eyes slowly opened and he smiled as he put his hand on my cheek.

"Good Morning" I whispered smilling at him.

"Are you real or are you a dream?" He asked

I lightly kissed him, and smiled "I'm real"

"I thought I'd lost you for good."

I shook my head "I love you too much"

We laid in silence for a while until I sat up.

"Butch, what would you do if the test comes out positive?" I asked worried

He said up and pulled me into his lap, tucked my bangs behind my ears, and looked deep into my eyes.

"I would make sure that you and our baby, were both healthy and happy. And I would be there with you through everything, from doctor's appointments, to sittting in the maternity ward,  
with you, hold our baby in my arms."

"If it's negative..." I said tearing up "You won't leave will you?"

He pulled my chin up to look at him, I did and his eyebrows were furrowed.

"No, Why would you even think that?" He asked wiping my tears.

"I don't know, I just don't want you to think you have to stay here because of all this..."

"Babe, listen to me, I'm staying whether we're having a baby or not. Because I can't live without you, I love you"

"I love you too"

A little later we got up and went to the kitchen to get breakfast while we waited for the doctor to call.

Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, and Boomer were all in the the living room talking.

"Hey guys" We said as we came and sat with them.

"Hey, have you heard anything yet?" Blossom asked

"Not yet" I said looking at my phone and put it on the coffee table

"So, are you guys nervous?" Brick asked

Butch looked at me then back his red headed brother.

"Yea, but we're just gunna take it one step at a time"

All of us sat in silence staring at my phone on the table waiting for it to ring. We sat like that for about an hour.

Finally it rang and I lunged for it, and answered it asfast as I could.

"Hello? Yes this is she, yes, uh-huh, ok thank you so much" I said hanging up and staring into space.

"Babe, what'd they say?" Butch asked nervously

I looked at our siblings, and then at him, and a small smile grew on my face.

"It was a false alarm!" I said smiling

Everybody let out a sigh, and Butch hugged me so tight I thought he was going to break me.

"Babe, I love you but don't think we were ready to be parents" he said smiling

"Me either"

"I think we should celebrate" Brick said standing up

We all laughed and ended up celebrating at a restraunt downtown.

That night I was in our room, waiting for Butch to get out of the shower.

I sat playing with the worn hem of the Black Metallica shirt I was wearing.

Butch came up and hugged me kissing my neck and pulling me into his arms.

"Are you disappointed?" He asked nussling his face in the crook of my neck, and tickling me with his wet hair.

"A little maybe..." I said turning and laying on my side to look at him. "Only beacue I want kids with you, not now, but someday maybe"

He smiled and layed next to me, and took my hand in his and kissed it.

"Well, then I'm gunna make you a promise..." He said

I nodded smiling. "Someday, I'm gunna marry you, and we're gunna get our lives straightened out, and then when we're both ready, we'll try again, and well have as many kids as you want"

I smiled and kissed him, "Deal" I said

He smiled and held me close to him, "And maybe by then my brothers will realize what they're missing, and we'll have some and neices and nephews too"

I laughed and kissed him.

"Can you imagine all of us having little kids with super powers running all over the city?" I laughed

"Bring on the grey hairs!"

I laughed and kissed him softly.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too" 


End file.
